Where Did I Go Wrong?
by lunapotter629
Summary: my first fanfiction and it takes place in Maximum Ride Nevermore and the gang and the flock are working togeather again and Angel is back Max and Fang have a fight and Fang trys to make up on the hotel roof R&R FAXNESS! DUH!


Ok so this is my first fanfiction and it takes place in the Maximum Ride Nevermore and Max and Fang had a fight just something I thought would be a nice fax moment because I'm tired of the whole letter business. ok I will shut up now aaaand…

Disclaimer: if you think I'm and amazing James Patterson then your stupid I'm just a girl who would like to be a writer someday :{]( wrong gender)

And let the one-shot-story-thing begin!

Max pov.

As Dylan walked back in side I shook my head he couldn't make me feel better only one person could and that's the person I got in a fight with. So here I am the great Maximum Ride on the roof of the hotel we are staying at trying to calm myself I had charged off again yeah I know big surprise [note sarcasm], but I had really tried not to get mad at him and his gang I like when they criticized me or the flock or when the flock fought back. Not one of the best ideas I have had… I got to say I had all my anger building up in side of me along with all my other confusing emotions I'm to scared to name… SCARED! eck what was wrong with me.

I heard foot steps be hind me. They stopped I kept looking forward so Dylan would get the message I don't want to talk.

"You know we have to talk sometime" said a husky voice I knew so well. One that made me want to scream out loud and cry.

There was a pause I didn't say anything, I didn't trust my self.

"And it might as well be now" said Fang as he toke a seat next to me. He sat next to me with his body facing me.

"Fang, I believe that if you do one wrong thing in a moment I will throw off the rest of the moments to come. When did I do that Fang where did I go wrong what moment did I mess up?" I said

He sighed "Max listen I'm sor-"he started

"Don't say it fang it's me! OK! It's ME!" he stared at me as tears started to fall down my cheeks. I turned to him.

"What you did.. What you're doing is for the best and all I'm doing is punishing you for it and I'm sorry! Sorry that I'm constantly yelling at you and giving you a hard time an-and I'm sor-sorry!" I said great now I'm stammering.

"You know what I think?" he said

I didn't answer.

"I think we are both doing a bang up job all we need to do is stop hurting each other Maximum I am really and truly sorry that I hurt you my as my sister, my best friend, and as someone I love and will love no matter what happens." he said

Is he serious? He loves me! I turned to face him to see if he was serious. He looked at me with his emotionless mask completely off and what I saw almost scared me, but it also made me feel many other feelings including one that I've been missing one that flared up in side me making me feel like I could do anything. Every time I saw him the feeling was trying to break free and tell the world how I really feel about Fang.

"I-I love you too" I said the feeling was love.

Then his face lit up his eyes where bright with golden exploding fireworks and his smile was amazing not just a half smile, but a full out smile that made me want to sing. I smiled back probably looking like a goof.

"And your beautiful" he said and before I could reply he kissed me and I kissed back hungry for more because of being staved from it for so long. He broke the kiss both smiling like we belong in a madhouse. I heard the flock calling for me.

"I don't know about being pretty"

Smiling I said "good night fang" I said before he could answer and without looking back went back down stairs.

While I was going down stairs I heard him say "You are not pretty you are beautiful"

"Are you ok?" it was Nudge looking at me like I'm crazy once I had gotten to the hotel room.

"Yeah sweetie. What do you need?"

"Just wanted to see if you were ok." said Gazzy

"I'm fine just… fine" wow did not sound like my self.

"Is Fang coming down?" this time it was Iggy

"Um yeah maybe later"

"Ok" said Iggy

"Alright um… well good night make sure you don't eat all the cookies, or I will kick you in to next month!"

"We know Max, night" said Angel she was smiling at me in the way only Angel can.

Your going to tell them aren't you? I thought [in this ff they got angel back]

Yep! I heard her say in my head. I sighed you should have known she would.

Now I was laying bed trying not to smile, but something was not perfect I felt this annoying nagging… Dylan great well he was going to have to deal with it I was Fangs and Fang was mine. Dylan couldn't do anything to change that.

Or can he! Haha no jk if I was James Patterson Dylan wouldn't even be here. No one messes with the fax! Ok so that was my first fanfiction it toke me days to write because my parents don't ever let me on the computer but I'm happy about it R&R flames NEEDED I'm here to become a better writer not to have fake " wow you are a… um awesome writer" NO! Ok love you [it can be in a creepy way if you want it to be. I don't care]

Reese pieces lollypop skittles M&M now and later ok I will stop now. R&R


End file.
